powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Tommy Oliver's appearances
Tommy Oliver appears in: Episodes * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) **Episode 17: Green with Evil Part I: Out Of Control **Episode 18: Green with Evil Part II: Jason's Battle **Episode 19: Green with Evil Part III: The Rescue **Episode 20: Green with Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord **Episode 21: Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell **Episode 22: The Trouble with Shellshock **Episode 23: Itsy Bitsy Spider **Episode 24: The Spit Flower **Episode 25: Life's a Masquerade **Episode 26: Gung Ho! **Episode 27: Wheel of Misfortune **Episode 28: Island of Illusion, Part I **Episode 29: Island of Illusion, Part II **Episode 31: Calamity Kimberly **Episode 32: A Star is Born **Episode 33: The Yolk's on You! **Episode 34: The Green Candle, Part I **Episode 35: The Green Candle, Part II **Episode 40: Doomsday Part II **Episode 49: Return of an Old Friend Part I **Episode 50: Return of an Old Friend Part II **Episode 51: Grumble Bee **Episode 52: Two Heads are Better than One **Episode 54: Trick or Treat **Episode 55: Second Chance **Episode 56: On Fins and Needles **Episode 57: Enter... The Lizzinator **Episode 58: Football Season **Episode 59: Mighty Morphin' Mutants **Episode 60: An Oyster Stew * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) **Episode 1: The Mutiny, Part I **Episode 2: The Mutiny, Part II **Episode 3: The Mutiny, Part III **Episode 4: The Wanna-Be Ranger **Episode 5: Putty on the Brain **Episode 6: Bloom of Doom **Episode 7: The Green Dream **Episode 8: The Power Stealer **Episode 9: The Beetle Invasion **Episode 10: Welcome to Venus Island **Episode 11: The Song Of Guitardo **Episode 12: Green No More, Part I **Episode 13: Green No More, Part II **Episode 14: Missing Green **Episode 17: White Light, Part I **Episode 18: White Light, Part II **Episode 19: Two for One **Episode 20: Opposites Attract **Episode 21: Zedd's Monster Mash **Episode 22: The Ninja Encounter, Part I **Episode 23: The Ninja Encounter, Part II **Episode 24: The Ninja Encounter, Part III **Episode 25: A Monster of Global Proportions **Episode 26: Zedd Waves **Episode 27: The Power Transfer, Part I **Episode 28: The Power Transfer, Part II **Episode 29: Goldar's Vice-Versa **Episode 30: Mirror of Regret **Episode 31: When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? **Episode 32: Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun **Episode 33: Lights, Camera, Action **Episode 34: Where There's Smoke, There's Fire **Episode 35: Scavenger Hunt **Episode 36: The Great Bookala Escape **Episode 37: Forever Friends **Episode 38: A Reel Fish Story **Episode 39: Rangers Back in Time, Part I **Episode 40: Rangers Back in Time, Part II **Episode 41: The Wedding, Part I **Episode 42: The Wedding, Part II **Episode 43: The Wedding, Part III **Episode 44: Return of the Green Ranger, Part I **Episode 45: Return of the Green Ranger, Part II **Episode 46: Return of the Green Ranger, Part III **Episode 47: Best Man for the Job **Episode 48: Storybook Rangers, Part I **Episode 49: Storybook Rangers, Part II **Episode 50: Wild West Rangers, Part I **Episode 51: Wild West Rangers, Part II **Episode 52: Blue Ranger Gone Bad * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) **Episode 1: A Friend in Need, Part I **Episode 2: A Friend in Need, Part II **Episode 3: A Friend in Need, Part III **Episode 4: Ninja Quest, Part I **Episode 5: Ninja Quest, Part II **Episode 6: Ninja Quest, Part III **Episode 7: Ninja Quest, Part IV **Episode 8: A Brush with Destiny **Episode 9: Passing the Lantern **Episode 10: Wizard for a Day **Episode 11: Fourth Down and Long **Episode 12: Stop the Hate Master, Part I **Episode 13: Stop the Hate Master, Part II **Episode 14: Final Face-Off **Episode 15: The Potion Notion **Episode 16: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger **Episode 17: A Ranger Catastrophe, Part I **Episode 18: A Ranger Catastrophe, Part II **Episode 19: Changing of the Zords, Part I **Episode 20: Changing of the Zords, Part II **Episode 21: Changing of the Zords, Part III **Episode 22: Follow that Cab! **Episode 23: A Different Shade of Pink, Part I **Episode 24: A Different Shade of Pink, Part II **Episode 25: A Different Shade of Pink, Part III **Episode 26: Rita's Pita **Episode 27: Another Brick in the Wall **Episode 28: A Chimp in Charge **Episode 29: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part I **Episode 30: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part II **Episode 31: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part III **Episode 32: The Sound of Dischordia **Episode 33: Rangers in Reverse ** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ***Episode 1: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1 ***Episode 2: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2 ***Episode 3: Climb Every Fountain ***Episode 4: The Alien Trap ***Episode 5: Attack of the 60' Bulk ***Episode 6: Water You Thinking? ***Episode 8: Sowing the Seas of Evil ***Episode 9: Hogday Afternoon, Part I ***Episode 10/Finale: Hogday Afternoon, Part II * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 1: A Zeo Beginning, Part I **Episode 2: A Zeo Beginning, Part II **Episode 3: The Shooting Star **Episode 4: Target Rangers **Episode 5: For Cryin' Out Loud **Episode 6: Rangers in the Outfield **Episode 7: Every Dog Has His Day **Episode 8: The Puppet Blaster **Episode 9: Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers **Episode 10: Graduation Blues **Episode 11: A Few Bad Seeds **Episode 12: Instrument of Destruction **Episode 13: Mean Screen **Episode 14: Mr. Billy's Wild Ride **Episode 15: There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part I **Episode 16: There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part II **Episode 17: There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part III **Episode 18: Inner Spirit **Episode 19: Challenges **Episode 20: Found and Lost **Episode 21: Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead? **Episode 22: Trust in Me **Episode 23: It Came From Angel Grove **Episode 24: Bulk Fiction **Episode 25: Song Sung Yellow **Episode 26: Game of Honor **Episode 27: The Power of Gold **Episode 28: A Small Problem **Episode 29: A Season to Remember **Episode 30: Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise **Episode 31: Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers **Episode 32: Do I Know You? **Episode 33: Revelations of Gold **Episode 34: A Golden Homecoming **Episode 35: Mondo's Last Stand **Episode 36: Bomber in the Summer **Episode 37: Scent of a Weasel **Episode 38: The Lore of Auric **Episode 39: The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold **Episode 40: The Joke's on Blue **Episode 41: Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? **Episode 42: King for a Day, Part I **Episode 43: King for a Day, Part II **Episode 44: A Brief Mystery of Time **Episode 45: A Mystery to Me **Episode 46: Another Song and Dance **Episode 47: Rangers of Two Worlds, Part I **Episode 48: Rangers of Two Worlds, Part II **Episode 49: Hawaii Zeo **Episode 50/Finale: Good as Gold * Power Rangers Turbo **''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' **Episode 1: Shift Into Turbo, Part I **Episode 2: Shift Into Turbo, Part II **Episode 3: Shift Into Turbo, Part III **Episode 4: Shadow Rangers **Episode 5: Transmission Impossible **Episode 6: Rally Ranger **Episode 7: Built for Speed **Episode 8: Bicycle Built for the Blues **Episode 9: The Whole Lie **Episode 10: Glyph Hanger **Episode 11: Weight and See **Episode 12: Alarmed and Dangerous **Episode 13: The Millennium Message **Episode 14: A Drive to Win **Episode 15: Cars Attacks **Episode 16: Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part I **Episode 17: Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part II **Episode 18: Passing the Torch, Part I **Episode 19: Passing the Torch, Part II * Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 34: Forever Red * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 1: Day of the Dino Part 1 **Episode 2: Day of the Dino Part 2 **Episode 3: Wave Goodbye **Episode 4: Legacy of Power **Episode 5: Back in Black **Episode 6: Diva in Distress **Episode 7: Game On **Episode 8: Golden Boy **Episode 9: Beneath the Surface **Episode 10: Ocean Alert **Episode 11: White Thunder Part 1 **Episode 12: White Thunder Part 2 **Episode 13: White Thunder Part 3 **Episode 14: Truth and Consequences **Episode 15: Leader of the Whack **Episode 16: Burning at Both Ends **Episode 17: The Missing Bone **Episode 18: Bully for Ethan **Episode 20: It's a Mad Mad Mackerel **Episode 21: Copy That **Episode 22: Triassic Triumph **Episode 23: A Star is Torn **Episode 24: A Ranger Exclusive **Episode 25: Tutenhawken's Curse **Episode 26: Disappearing Act **Episode 27: Fighting Spirit **Episode 28: The Passion of Conner **Episode 29: Isn't it Lava-ly **Episode 30: Strange Relations **Episode 31: Thunder Storm Part 1 **Episode 32: Thunder Storm Part 2 **Episode 33: In Your Dreams **Episode 34: Drawn into Danger **Episode 35: House of Cards **Episode 36: A Test of Trust **Episode 37: Thunder Struck Part 1 **Episode 38/Finale: Thunder Struck Part 2 * Power Rangers SPD **Episode 35: Wormhole * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Episode 20: Once A Ranger (1) * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' *''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel'' **Episode 10: ''Dimensions in Dange''r Specials *Alpha's Magical Christmas *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads (archive footage) *The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid (archive footage) *Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest (archive footage) *Masked Rider **Super Gold (archive footage) (1996 VHS Release only) *Power Rangers Funniest Moments (archive footage) *The Lost Episode (archive footage) *Return of the Ranger Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars In the game Power Rangers Legacy Wars, Tommy Oliver is playable as the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, White Ranger, as well as Green Ranger V2 as seen in the fan series Super Power Beat Down. Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Green Ranger.png|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger as seen in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin White Ranger.png|Mighty Morphin White Ranger as seen in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Green Ranger V2.png|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger V2 as seen in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mega Battle An alternate version of Tommy with a slightly altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mega Battle. Webseries appearances Super Power Beat Down An older, more seasoned Tommy Oliver appeared and battled a man called Scorpion, who was attacking an innocent woman. Tommy took the form of the White Ranger, and used Saba. As the Green Ranger V2, he challenged and defeated another powerful warrior called Ryu. :The webseries, which depicts Tommy Oliver battling '' & characters, was claimed by Jason David Frank to be "approved" by Saban. The Green Ranger V2 also made his way into Power Rangers Legacy Wars, as mentioned above.'' Comics *With Friends Like These *By Bug... Betrayed Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 Comics) Two alternate versions of Tommy (/Lord Drakkon) with altered histories appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios). Books to be added Toys to be added Games *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (video game) (Sega Genesis and Game Gear version) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Sega CD) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (video game) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition *Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers References Category:List of Appearances